


The Silence of Space

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, Fear, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: After a wormhole incident, Pidge find herself lost, hurt and scared - attempting to fix her current situationkinda like an alternative ending for season one ending/season two beginning I guessfemale pronouns are used for Pidge :)





	

She didn’t even realise that she was unconscious until she woke up. She jolted forward in her seat, gasping for breath, eyes wild and heart hammering in her chest, the events of the wormhole incident fresh in her mind. How long had she been here? Where was here? Her breathing got quicker as she attempted to switch her lion back up, start it up – anything. But she was sitting in the dark, alone and completely unaware of where she was, she knew she was floating, which meant she wasn’t on some sort of planet – after all, space was 90% empty, she told herself.   
But her Lion was unresponsive, probably out of commission for some reason, not sure if she’d taken a hit or it was because of the wormhole jump, but she was alive, and okay. 

Well, she thought she was okay, until a sharp pain in her right leg shot up her body, making her cringe with pain. She gritted her teeth together and looked down, except now her body was aware of the piece of metal sticking out of her thigh, the pain increased, causing her to double over. 

It was then she realised that the control panel was practically falling apart, and that her Lion was in worse shape than she thought, the insides busted up, must have come apart and managed to lodge a thick, long silver piece in her leg at some point without her noticing, her armour obliterated, rendering it useless. 

She attempted to touch the tender skin around the wound but she screamed out, to no one because tears made their way down her face, and she quickly ripped her helmet off, tossing it aside, before her hands hovered over her leg again, unsure of what to do. Just touching the skin around it burned like hell, there was no way she was going to get this out of her leg.

Her breathing hitched, the more she looked at it the more gruesome it looked. The skin had ripped, opening up, the metal completely wedged in. 

There wasn’t too much blood – but Pidge quickly realised that this was probably a terrible sign. If there was not that much blood, the wound was probably putting pressure on a vein, meaning that ripping out of her body could cause her to bleed to death in seconds.   
But on the other hand, she knew how deadly metal was to the body, she could go into shock at any moment and die from blood poisoning. 

The pain was causing her mind to fog, so she blinked back into reality, trying to keep herself focused as she reached for the panel again, flicking switches, trying anything to wake her girl up.

“C’mon” she groaned, trying not to think of the immense pain that was starting to pump through her body.

But there was nothing, so she slumped back in her seat, her breathing had become laboured, and all of a sudden she felt exhausted. 

Probably the adrenaline wearing off, she thought to herself.

She must have fallen asleep at one point because the pain seemed to have worsened that she awoke with a cry. Hands clutching the arm rests of her chair, eyes closed and jaw clenched shut.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire and the sweat seemed to roll off her, more than her usual amount. 

She tried to take some deep breaths but they were more like gulps, chest heaving as she eyed her wound again.

The broken skin around it had turned a nasty dark purple. It reminded her of the Galra.

The Galra.

She had completely forgotten about them, about the others, unaware if they were in trouble. Or if she was about to become trouble, after all, she was floating in the middle of who-knows-where, completely disabled with no Lion and a busted leg and what she suspected, a fever. If the Galra turned up now, she was sure to be doomed to her death.

But she couldn’t think like that, because she had four other paladins out there, and maybe they were hurt, and she was sure that they were being brave and strong and actually doing something rather than crying whilst floating around in space. 

She gritted her teeth, and furrowed her brow, looking back at the control panel,

“Okay Katie – you can do this” She told herself, slipping back to using her actual name, unaware that it was a small projection of home - of how her father would root for her, how her brother would sit by her side whilst she tinkered with a project, encouraging her. 

She flicked more switches, messing around with the controls, her mind completely focused on fixing her Lion, so much so, that she almost forgot about her leg.

She bit her tongue in anticipation as she pressed a button, waiting, before an ensemble of lights came to life, screens fuzzing and little beeps coming from the panel.

“Aha!” She laughed weakly, using the back of hand to wipe away the sheet of sweat that had formed on her forehead, before gulping down a mouthful of air and turning her attention back to her Lion.

“Okay girl, can you get us outta here?” She asked softly, almost unsure.

There was no response, and her and her Lion were still suspended in the depth of space.  
She sucked in a breath, 

“Okay, so if we can’t move, how about calling for help?” She asked, before reaching over trying to help in some way.

Then a screen came to life, there was no sound, but Pidge could’ve leapt up in joy when she saw the familiar face of the blue Paladin, his mouth was moving as he looked off screen, and it looked like he was talking to someone.

Pidge was frozen for a second, unsure if it was a dream, but Lance hadn’t noticed her, unless her screen and sound wasn’t working, so she blinked, and started tapping on her controls again, eyes darting around the panel and screen.

“Lance?” She called out, and she winced at how small and pathetic her voice was, hoarse and dry.

“Lance, can you hear me?” She called out desperately, as she watched the boy chat happily away, completely unaware of her own distress on the opposite of the screen.

She wondered who he was talking to, it looked like he laughed as he smiled, and her heart dropped, he couldn’t hear or see her, and she could only see him,

“Lance?!” She called out again, and the threat of tears burned behind her eyes, as she starting randomly pressing controls now, desperate for anyone to hear her,

“Anyone! Please! LANCE?!” She was sobbing now, as cries racked her body, and her leg jolted causing another scream to flood her body as she bent over, clutching her leg, moaning in pain.

“Please” She whispered, watery eyes looking back at the screen, her vision had blurred from unfallen tears, and her body went all hot, her chest hurt and her entire body felt heavy, like she was being pulled underwater.  
Her eyes drifted shut, her body collapsing back into her seat as she hear the crackle of static from her screen and the faint sound of a cool, casual familiar voice,

“Hang on Hunk, I think I’m getting a signal from someone”

And that was the last thing she heard before the pain washed over her body, taking her under. 

 

Pidge was awoken again for the third time in just one day, but this time it was to the loud blare of sirens and alarms, and flashing red lights. The screen she had managed to get working earlier was dead again, and her Lion was shut back into darkness again, aside from the bursts of red every other second.

The pain in her leg had gone from a sharp pain, to a dull ache, the colour was now a darker, blacker purple, and it looked tender and sore, and Pidge knew that this was not good news.

She felt sick, and her bangs stuck to her face with the sweat, her head pounding, as if her brain was pulsating inside her head, ready to explode.

She almost even gagged, before taking a deep breath to control herself.  
It was then when her entire body jolted forwards and sideways, she screamed, the sudden impact as she was thrown around her Lion startling her, but only for a second, as the heat in her leg roared, and she swore, more fresh tears bubbling in her eyes.

She’d been hit, with such a force that it had moved her Lion. But she didn’t know by what. Maybe it was just space debris, or maybe Galra, she couldn’t be sure, she still didn’t have a visual on the outside.

But the sirens where still whirling, causing a headache to grow in the back of her skull, she swallowed thickly, trying to regain control, but the impact seemed to set her Lion off, more floating in more goddamn space. Her chest heaved as she looked down at her leg, a faint tickle now evident.

There was a small stream of blood flowing over her thigh and down her calf, down the cracks of her broken armour, creating a small stream.

The metal must have moved during the hit, and now she could see where the metal was previously as she looked down to see a small gap, showing pink squishy muscle and a pool of blood sitting inside her leg, merged with the metallic object.

She held back a gag, and bit her lip as more tears managed to escape her eyes, the thudding of her headache drowning out the noise of the sirens, and soon there was another hit, but this time instead of tumbling around and around, she hit something in front of her. Something solid and strong. She managed to brace herself, and this time the damage didn’t seem that bad, her fall had been blocked, she wished she could see outside, see something, to know what was going on. 

She gasped at the pain again, before hissing, trying to put some pressure on her leg before she heard a familiar, reassuring noise.

It was a roar.

It was the others. 

She quickly, lunged forward, careful not to move her leg, flicking the screen back to life, and soon the sirens stopped, and the lights came back on, her Lion seemed to awaken and her visuals were back online. 

Hunk’s Lion was blocking Pidge’s unmoving one, and Keith was covering for her, whilst she saw Lance’s Lion fire shot after shot, making a path way for Shiro to carefully push the Green Lion forward – he was more gentle that what had hit her before, and it was when she saw the purple ships advance forward it was when all her anxieties seemed to flood back. 

They were risking their lives for her, and here she was, bleeding out on her seat, leg practically useless as her body raged with a hot fever.   
Suddenly her body felt hot and cold at the same time, and her heart seemed to feel like it had been replaced with a small rock in her chest, heaving and still. She felt her leg burn as more blood oozed out – she was going to die. After all of this, an entire rescue mission all for her, and she was going to bleed out before any of them even had a chance.  
She was never going to see her family again, never get to go home, because of a stupid piece of metal, she was going to get her team killed, her first real friends hurt, killed, or captured and it was all her fault. 

Her eyelids fell shut just before she heard the unmistakable sound of her Lion roar. 

Pidge awoke for the fourth time, but this time there was no sirens or panic or blood. This time, her eyes fluttered open and for a second she considered the entire ordeal a dream, until she saw the huddled crowd that was Hunk, Lance, Shiro and Keith around the tank separating them.

She managed to give a weak smile as the glass slid open with a satisfying swish, and she stumbled, only for Keith to support her, holding one arm whilst Hunk put a gentle hand on her back,

“Hey’ She said quietly, her throat was sore and dry, and her voice was small,

“Good to see you’re awake” Shiro smiled warmly, and she looked around at her team mates, her friends – her family, and smiled back,

“You saved my life” 

“Well if it wasn’t for Green, I don’t think we would’ve made it, not with that many Galra ships” Keith commented, and Pidge looked round to him, confused,

“What do you mean?” She questioned, 

“Dude, the Green Lion was totally booking!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly,

“Yeah, she totally destroyed those ships” Lance added.

But that didn’t make any sense, Green was totally busted, how could she have done all that without anyone fixing her?

“You must really have a strong bond with your Lion” Spoke softly, as if he had just read her mind, “That’s pretty impressive” 

“What were you thinking about?” Keith asked curiously, and Pidge smiled, the corners of her lips curling up,

“You guys” She said softly, and her eyes reached Shiro’s, who’s eyes seemed to smile back, and soon she found herself wrapped up by four of her favourite people in the world – no, the universe, and she gave a content sigh, because she was safe, her leg was healed, and she knew that family didn’t have to be blood. And her family, was right here.


End file.
